


Latin Hetalia Drabbles

by Cucolla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: Drabbles de Latin HetaliaVarious Drabbles for Latin Hetalia mainly Spanish1. Brarg- AU Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (ENG)2. Male!Colombia x Fem!Ecuador - Andes, países y fluff (ESP)3. Ecuador x Bolivia - Más Andes, modismos, fluffl (ESP)





	1. Brarg [AU Chilling Adventures Sabrina]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm obsessed with Chilling adventures of Sabrina and this is an AU of that show. There are elements of the plot if you haven't seen it. 
> 
> TW: Mildly Satanist Church, Mention of religion, ritual blood giving.

\- Francisco and Luciano are in the locker room alone. You know why?

Manuel doesn’t look up at first, he is reading a history book the teacher told them not to read because it would be too complicate. He is sitting with his legs crossed in a patch of shade next to the square building of school administration. Seemly unbothered by the heat. He’s been living in Brazil longer than Martín.

\- Buenas tardes, Martín. - He says, amused.- Jealous are we?

Martin likes Manuel, not just because they both speak Spanish,t they are similar in character. But Manu is a loner, hanging out only when Francisco and his sister sometimes. He despises football and rolls his eyes at wrong answers in class. Martin likes Luciano far more, for once he his rival in the football team for the spot of best striker. Which makes the games incredible entertaining. Despite the rivalry it was Luciano who asked him if he played football in the first place and that asked him to try and join the team.

Luciano, Julio and Dani are fun in a different way than Sebas and Miguel were, back in Buenos Aires. They fight more and yet share so many things that Martín almost forgets that has only know them for six months. It’s a small village which means that groups of friends can spend all day together after school. Often they stay on the football pitch until late and them go to Dani’s house because his mom is always happy to see them and they play video games or do homework. Today Luciano told them he couldn’t come and they decided, for once to go to their actual houses.

There surely is an explanation for Luciano entering the boys locker room with Francisco and locking the door. He is not worried, just intrigued. Francisco plays at the team and is not good but not as bad as Julio. Sometimes Luciano talks to him but they are not close friends. Not like them.

\- If you think their are undressing and preparing to do ungodly thinks. They are.

Martín tries to think on a clever comeback because it’s obvious Manu is messing with him, he is grinning like a cat. Despite knowing he is being played he imagines Luciano undressing, he had see him, without a shirt and bits his lips, frowning a bit.

\- Or very godly. They have a big thing at the temple. I love that word “temple” it’s sounds really mysterious. So yeah, they are changing to God-fearing-not-drinking-not-smoking-not-funk-listening-boys.

\- They go to the same church?

Manuel nods sagely.

\- That is correct, Luciano and Francisco and his sisters belong to this Igreja Mundial da Verdade not to be confused with the Jehova Witness to which the Gonçalves seven kids belong nor the Igreja Universal that is the huge building gracing you with God Words since 6six am on Saturdays. You are at the epicenter of Brazilian faith.

It’s true that Luciano is religious he does wear a crucifix at all times and doesn’t drink at parties. And yet it’s easily to forget by how crazy he acts, he loves dancing and is not very observant of the musical style. Martin remembers that time were they had to change a match to Sunday and Luciano couldn’t come. They have even talked about it but Luciano faith was something he admired, he was confident on his beliefs and talked about power to be better and community rather than obligation and guilt. Then again, Martin did know much about religion.

\- And here they come to save our souls! - Says Manuel.

Martín turns around and surely Luciano, Francisco, María and Catalina are coming. They are dressed to their nines, “dressed for Sunday” as their said in Spanish. Now he understand the expression. The boys are wearing black trousers and white shirts. They seem at ease too, like people who actually wear formal clothes every week. Specially Luciano, whose shirt fits nicely so you can tell he is well toned. His hair is still a mess, but he can tell he put something so it’s shiny and on place.

He looks to surprised to see Martín and tries a smile that looks much more shy than usual. It does have some effect on him.

-So, do we look pious?- Asks Maria, a strange question in his opinion.

The girls look good too, and undoubtedly pious, with black skirts below the knee, black tights and flat shoes. Luciano looks at Martín intently, almost sad, but his smile is unfailing.

\- And sharp? - Adds Luciano. Martin is sure he can read the answer in his eyes.

\- Astounding.- Confirms Manu.- You all look ready for the Quinceañero of Jesus Christ.- Francisco makes a shocked faces before laughing and María covers her face grinning.

Luciano smiles but he is still looking at Martín.

\- Come on , we’re going to be late. - Says Cata, always serious.- See you tomorrow boys.

As they walk out Luciano gives him another smile and mouths “see you” before turning. Martín look at them until they are gone . He wonders what is the weird feeling Luciano’s eyes gives him.

***

“We (me, @catgmz56, @iguanaiguana, @belladona_mmp) are now 15 years old, we would a Black Baptism together and leave the mortal world.”

Luciano re-read the message he is been crafting for weeks. It does sound like a cult mass suicide but it’s not that. Not at all. Luciano doesn't like talking about religion. He is not very good explaining. But it goes a bit like this. He belong to the Church of Satan.

The Paez sibling, Catalina, María their step brother Francisco and, had done their homework Luciano notices, with some shame. They have started planting clue and creating a story about their relatives living in Spain. About how their grandmother was living there with an unmarried aunt. They could disappear one day courtesy of a visa to Europe nobody would refuse.

Luciano should have done the same but he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Daniel and Julio his best friends since he was a kidl. The three of them only child in a small city where everyone had tons of cousins and siblings.

He tried. All to happy to welcome the new Argentinian student in the school football team. He was perfect, a striker that could guide the game against those posh schools. Martín who is full of himself, funny and smart and that Luciano would love to know more, to flirt with. He fits perfectly with Dani calm mischievousness and clash with Julio brash pessimism. They laugh and it’s like Martín is a perfect replacement for him

The thing is, Luciano doesn’t want to be replaced. He want to keep hanging out with Dani and Julio and hang much more with Martin. Play football with him. If he is suddenly gone, without telling anything they would never forgive him.

He could probably start from the start.

It goes like this; All mortals worship God. Christian, historic Lutherans and Calvinist and Pentecostal Churches, Jewish, Muslims and Catholics, even Candomble and Hinduism believe in an omnipotent force. Sometimes capricious and evil but mainly overpowering.

Some distant force. And the False God is far away. Their Lord is much more accessible.

They worship the Other, the Enemy. Satan. They are not Satanist, they are Witches. The companions of the Devil. They have longer lives and unlimited powers that the mortals cannot even imagine. They flew over the skies of Europe and were burned for their sins. They came to the New World and adapted, they learned the ways of new plants and new languages molding their magic to the new home.

The coven of São Bento is one of the oldest in Brazil, it has the dubious honor of having suffered persecution by the Portuguese Inquisition. These resentment of Catholic Church motivated the change in the cover. The Paez sibling told him in back Venezuela they pretended to be devout Catholics, here the Coven cover is more of a Protestant Church. A Igreja Mundial Da Verdade.

Luciano often felt alone in his age group. He wishes so badly he could tell Dani and Julio about his secret. The Lord must have heard his prayers because when he was ten a family moved from Venezuela. They were all the same age as Luciano and quickly became friends. At school they don’t hang out together but during the long all-night ceremonies it’s nice to have other people to exchange commentaries and share small tips for doing magic tricks and growing venomous flowers and reading the old grimoires.

That’s why when Catalina confessed she would have liked to get her high school diploma and pass the vestibular so she could attend a college in the future they didn’t judge. Didn’t denounce her as they should. The truth was, all of them wanted to stay in the mortal world. A bit more, in three years high school would be done and then they would leave. Hopefully it would be less hard.

“They will kill us” pointed Francisco.  
“They can’t kill us all.” Counters Luciano.

***

They don’t talk on the way. Remaining silent as they don’t enter the Temple and instead go to the bus stop. They jump in with fake smiles and smile at the old ladies who look approvingly at their outfits.

Francisco is nervous, Maria can tell, he is breathing heavily and Luciano has lost his smile and is looking intently at his hands. Cata taps her foot on the metal floor of the bus and peels the black plastic of the window border with her long nails.

It’s hot, but that's not what bothers Maria. It’s their combined nervousness Maria is the most sensitive to magic and she can almost smell their power. “I surf the waves of magic” she said often. “I’m the radio operator of these Magic FM”. “You are ridiculous.” Her sister often tell her,

And maybe she is but she does feel the magic, like waves in the air, like electricity flowing between them, growing bigger, stronger.

Luciano determination has steeled since he saw Martín, she noticed.

“This is going to work.” She says. And all of them nod or smile not realizing she didn’t said it out loud.

***

Garden of the Devil, that’s how Indigenous communities call these places of homogeneous vegetation in the middle of the tropical forest. But is not the Devil who cultivates it. It’s them, his followers. The plant s are magic, able to regrown at incredible pace after being flattened. After a pentagram is carved over them.

They sit between the start branches, facing each other.

If Luciano is their unofficial leader, it’s Catalina, always knowledgeable who is their unofficial master of ceremonies.

The air is unbearably humid and the ground is wet. She clears her voice, brown eyes watching them. When she meets his eyes Luciano smiles.

\- We will be linked. Soul bonded for two years. We will swear fidelity to one other. If one dies, the others will follow. We will glance at the others minds. See our secrets. There is no going back. Then we will announce to our elders that we wish to wait to be baptized. You accept?

There are nods and “yes” and smiles.

\- Do you accept? - Repeats Luciano because they need to be sure. His own voice trembles. He looks at Catalina and she hands him a pocket knife. The cut is clear and he reaches the middle of the pentagram, opening his palm.

\- I accept.- They cut their hand and put the palm on the ground. Luciano want to laugh because it’s like an awkward, dark game of Twister. He is to nervous to laughs. It’s Maria who starts. “Mutatis Mutandis”. What must change, will change.

When words are repeated for that long they lost sense so Luciano focus on their intonations, on the feminine perfume of the girl, on the sweating in Catalina temple, on he blood metallic smelling. It seems so long and his hand hurts so much when they finish. They stay like that, silent touching the wet ground, black soil in their nails.

It’s María who cries. It’s a loud cry, agonizing to match the agonizing pressure in their hand, in their head.

There is a million things that are not Luciano’s thoughts, they are foreign, invasive. He glances horribly at the mind of animals at their need to eat and to attack “Francisco, he thinks, Francisco who pokes and posses the lower creatures.” He feels the overwhelming need of power of knowledge. Like hunger or thirst. “Catalina, who know millions of words and enchantments are they mine now? Can I use them? She want to know everything because knowledge is power.” He feels magic like electricity like something physic irradiating. “María’s waves” she can read the others, the magic, it hits her, can she modifies her.

And them? What do they see?

\- You do love Martín.- Says Maria finally.

Catalina laughs a real laugh, whipping her hand in her skirt and reaching her bag to take the alcohol and bandages.

\- We will confront the Devil so Luciano can be with the Argentine exchange student? Those are some powerful protection spells. I hope he is worth our lives Luc. - Catalina laughs nervously but there is something glowing in her eyes.

\- To be fair, he also wants to win the football championship against our rivals Private School Santa Cecilia. I’m with you.- Completes Francisco.

They are silent again. Under them the plants of the Devil Garden are regrowing. Luciano closes his eye sand thinks on Martín, it’s more than a crush. Or maybe it's not but he wants to live it fully. In his own terms. He will see Martín him tomorrow. And hopefully for many more days after it. A red moon rises in the still clear sky. Luciano has been bewitched.


	2. Genderbend!EcuaCol [Ñapanga]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedido en tumblr Fem!Ecuador x Male!Colombia, Andes colombianos y fluff

Como quedaron Francisca le espera al pie de la estatua de Policarpa, en la plaza central de Ipiales. La primera ciudad colombiana pasando por la parte más comercial de la frontera norte. Muchos de sus compatriotas ecuatorianos se amontonan alrededor del supermercado Estrella de la esquina y varios jóvenes de la ciudad conversan en la plaza.

Andrés se para un momento a ver a la ecuatoriana. Francisca nunca ha tenido sentido de la moda pero una ruana es excesivo hasta para ella. Es una ruana enorme y gris con motivos andinos. Lleva zapatos deportivos blancos y un short corto supone porque se ven sus piernas descubiertas y parece que bajó de su recinto en el monte ayer. Lo que es posible porque tiene un recinto ha algunos kilómetros de la frontera.

Lleva el pelo cortito arriba de las orejas y no parece afectada por el frío insoportable de la tarde de Ipiales. Aún así es bonita. Apoyada a la base de la estatua mira alrededor de ella con una curiosidad tranquilq, Andrés no se viste tan bien como el argentino pero le gusta pensar que tiene un estilo. Al menos ante las visitas.

Andrés es Colombia. Ha vivido siglos, y Dios mediante, esperando que ninguna Guerra Civil se salga de las manos, vivirá muchos más. Son inmortales mientras dure su pueblo, su esencia. Andrés es guapo, moreno alto de ojos café almendrados y proporciones regulares. El pelo muy negro, los labios carnosos y los pómulos definidos. “Pinta de galán de telenovela.” Que dice la su vecina la venezolana que sabe de telenovelas “Pero una cara de niño juicioso que no te quita nadie, marico.” 

Un ligero empujón en el pecho le saca de sus pensamientos, tiene un sobresalto, no le gusta que le sorprenda. Pero se calma cuando ve que es Francisca quien está delante suyo.

\- Me muero, que arreglado.- Se burla la ecuatoriana.-Pensé que íbamos a la Cocha, no a mi pedida de mano. ¿Como para que es esta cita?

El colombiano le sonríe. Es su juego eso, coquetear. Los inmortales no pueden amar para siempre. No hay muerte que los separe, así que terminan separándose por si mismo. Pero pueden querer, intensamente por siglos, tener diversos amantes con los que comparten la Historia. Y Colombia no ha compartido con nadie su vida como la ha compartido con Ecuador y Venezuela.

\- Si quiere me doy una vuelta para que me vea bien.Tampoco es cuestión de dar lástima. ¿Qué van a decir sus papás si no me ven bien presentado? Me van a negar la mano. ¿Y que dormimos juntos que no saluda Francisquita?

Es más alto que Francisca y se baja para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando están en esa parte de la frontera Ecuador huele a tierra mojada y eucalipto, a floripondio distante y lana recién hilada, al aroma dulce de maíz tierno. Se demora un poco y tiene las mejillas rojas no sabe si de vergüenza o de frío. Se separan y él coge los borde de su ruana. Ella se deja sin protestas. 

Francisca se ríe.

Se han tratado siempre de usted. Desde hace varios siglos al menos. No se acuerda en que momento el “vuestra merced” formal fue pasando al “vos” y luego con mucha gente al “tú”. Pero a Colombia le sigue gustando el “usted” le parece educado, respetuoso. Con la ecuatoriana se tienen confianza y el “usted” suena como intímo como si los dos fueran compañeros de otro tiempo.

\- Lo que pasa.- Explica el colombiano.- Es que salgo de reuniones de primera importancia.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber su país vecino?

\- Información confidencial. Todo extremadamente chimbo, también.

La frontera que comparten es todo menos aburrida pero Francisca no quiere insistir porque ella estuvo feliz de dejar el lío de Quito para ir al Norte un fin de semana. Francisca es Ecuador y a veces siente rencor de sus palabras educadas, complejas de Colombia que a veces parecen despreciar a país más pequeño, al menos un poco.

\- Sí se le hace complicado siempre me puede devolver Ipiales, Pasto y Popayán.- Sus ojos brillan divertidos y Andrés se pregunta si al peruano también le hace juegos con su guerra.

\- ¿Al peruano si le da todo lo que pide, y a mí todavía no me ha perdonado?

La ecuatoriana se sonroja un poco, le mira, como buscando una respuesta pero no la encuentra así que solo se pone al hombro su mochila.

\- ¿Vamos?

Andrés asiente.

***

La Cocha es, como su nombre indica en Quechua, un lago. Desde la ciudad de Ipiales se hace una hora en carro hasta allá. A Francisca el viaje se le hace llevadero. El tiempo pasa volando cuando está con Andrés.

Tiene labia, el colombiano, elocuencia que diría él que habla como un ministro. Y es encantador, todo sonaba bien en su boca ya fueran malas noticias o canciones del Pacifico del Atlántico o del Valle, era inteligente a la hora de entender los libros y a las personas.

Es vivo también. Aunque es un estereotipo se aplicaba a Andrés. Era bueno para engañar, mentía mirándote con sus ojos de gato, grandes y almendrados. Sobre lo que más mentía era sobre su propio estado.

\- ¿Como así me llamó para que nos veamos Andrés?- Intenta nuevamente. Sabiendo que no le va a responder porque Andrés no habla nunca de él.

\- No, estaba cerca y a usted le gusta la naturaleza, como hace tiempo no he venido, la última vez se acuerda fue...

Como conversaba bien llevaba la conversación a donde el quería, lejos de sus verdaderos pensamientos. Francisca no podía contra él, así que se dejaba llevar. Ahora le hablaba de unas obras de arte que le iban a devolver los españoles. Y ella piensa “claro que es algo que él puede conseguir.”

\- No me esperaba menos.  
\- Se agradece la confianza, no hay que dejarse, por los españoles menos.

Asiente. Siempre ha admirado a Colombia. Cuando era el Virreinato vestía su puesto con dignidad y Aunque era moreno, su pelo rizado y su acento los señores le escuchaban y no lo decían pero les causaba irritación la agudeza del mulatito.  
En ese entonces ella dependía de la Real Audiencia de Lima pero Pasto y Popayán eran parte de su territorio cuando pasó a formar parte de Nueva Granada pudo conocer mejor a Cundinamarca y a Venezuela.

Siempre fue Andrés el más estudioso, le gustaban los libros pero sobretodo lo que implicaban: el conocimiento. Muy cerca de su independencia, cuando eran niños todavía un científico alemán llegó al virreinato. Humbolt era excepcional, María, Andrés y Francisca le adoraron de inmediato y sospechaban incluso que él, que estudió a los volcanes, a los minerales a las plantas y a los animales había entendido también lo que eran ellos. Se acuerda de que estuvieron juntos, cerca de Pasto tambien. Pasaban noches conversando, Humbolt con las mentes más brillantes de la zona y ellos escuchaban con reverencia. Solo Andrés a veces hacía un comentario y  
Caldas “El Sabio” le sonreía. 

Andrés lloró cuando supo de la muerte de su Sabio, en las guerra de independencia. Francisca se acuerda porque le abrazó y el se dejó como rara vez lo hace. Poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de la ecuatoriana, en ese tiempo ella tenía un pelo negro larguísimo, lustroso. Sus lagrimas le mojaban algunas mechas y Francisca le acariciaba la mano. Constatando que mataría con él. Muy pronto mataría con él.

Andrés se secó las lagrimas avergonzado.

“Vamos a ganar esta guerra.” Dijo con la voz todavía ronca. Parecían tener unos quinces años pero hacia ya 300 años que los españoles habían llegado. Sonrió con furia, con desafío. En ese momento fue cuando la admiración de Francisca se transformó en algo diferente. Un ola de cariño irresistible. Un deseo de estar con él.

No recuerda quien comenzó el beso. Pero fue el primero, María entro en ese momento y los vio y se burló de ellos por días. Si a veces ella había sido amante de sus vecinos, en la guerra no admitía distracciones.

\- Se quedo toda callada, ¿En que piensa?  
\- En Caldas.- Contesta.- Nació cerca de acá.

Colombia se queda callado un rato y piensa en “El Sabio” con reverencia. “El no se dejó tampoco”, piensa y está de bien humor cuando coge la última entrada.

***

Llegan a la Cocha por un camino secundario y en el frío de la tarde solo ellos están delante de la laguna. El viento sopla aullando, pero los dos sonríen. Desde donde están el lago se ve extenso e interminable, se funde con las nubes blancas y solidas que cubren todo el cielo andino. En medio, la isla de La Corota parece la única tierra restante después del diluvio.

Se pregunta si es locura suya o algo raro de los países pero cuando está con Venezuela o Ecuador en la frontera siente que le pueden leer la mente. O tal vez es que en Nariño o en La Guajira está lejos de todo e inconscientemente deja que ellas le vean. Que se acerquen.

Piensa en algo que decir pero Francisca le sorprende por segunda vez esa tarde cuando se quita los zapatos y las medias y se dirige, con los pies descalzos hacía la laguna. Debería esperarlo, son países andinos pero Francisca ha vivido más en las montañas, aguanta más el frío.

-Usted si es valiente.- Dice mientras ella se acerca al borde.  
\- ¿No me acompaña? - Pregunta sin regresar a verle.

Francisca camina por el caminito de tierra entre la hierba que lleva a la laguna. Sus pies descalzos parecen no sentir las piedras, los frailejones y al totora que le azotan las canillas. Verla así le recuerda a antes, cuando Francisca se vestía como las Ñapangas. Las indias y mestizas libres, muchas veces independientes, que vestían camisas bordadas, faldas con bolsillos grandes que dejaban ver sus tobillos y pies descalzos. Era un escándalo claro. Le habían pedido que le prohibiera a Francisca andar así. “No soy ni su padre, ni su hermano para decirle a la Doña Francisca que hacer.” Repetía.

Y en el fondo le gustaba verle con sus trenzas largas de india y sus pies descalzos. Le parecía hermosa cuando le esperaba en Popayán con su mantilla de colores, descalza sin mirar a los oficiales. Callada siempre pero fuerte como los nevados donde pasaba tanto tiempo. También le gustaba ver a la venezolana cabalgando con pantalones de hombre, nunca había aceptado montar con las piernas de lado, como durante mucho tiempo ses les exigía a las mujeres. De alguna forma sentía que ellas eran más libres que él, más fuertes. No sabe si hubiera podido ser mujer.

Francisca tiene el agua casi hasta la rodilla y con las manos coge agua y se la pone en la cara. Tiene frío solo de verla. Se queda un minuto viendo el horizonte. Luego regresa hasta él. Caminando despacio, está temblando, los dientes chocando y una sonrisa y tranquila en el rostro. 

Llega al frente de él y pone sus manos heladas en sus mejillas. Andrés no se mueve.

\- Gracias por traerme Andrés. - Dice y le mira a los ojos. Su cara está caliente bajo sus manos y cuando le planta los ojos negros la ecuatoriana parece una serpiente de esas que tanto le gustan a ella, tiene algo hipnotizarte.

Colombia coge una de sus manos en la suya.

\- Estaba por acá cerca. Y está… Bueno, complicado, como siempre pero ahí vamos.- No le va a contar más porque eso ya era bastante para él, tan privado en sus cosas.- Le quería ver.

Lo último lo murmura casi y es todo lo que necesita Francisca para acercarse, como pidiendo permiso. Se besan y los labios de Francisca son suaves, húmedos y helados. Es como chupar hielo porque ella parece derretirse en sus brazos, siempre le ha gustado el colombiano. Más que ningún hombre cree. Tiene los ojos cerrados pero sienten como brilla sobre ellos el calor de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

***

Los países son realmente algo aparte, sino no se explica como Francisca no se muere de hipotermia cuando está sentada al lado de él apoyados en el carro. Tienen que volver a Ipiales y no duda que pasarán la noche juntos. Pero por ahora miran en silencio la laguna.

\- Aquí sí se ven las estrellas.- Comenta el colombiano acostado poniendo la mochila de Francisca de almohada, mirando al cielo. Ella tiene los ojos en la vegetación que crece a los dos lados de la laguna.

Francisca se deja resbalar un poco apoyada a una de las llantas del carr. Deja que su mano se enrede en los cabellos negros de Andrés. Andrés se sobresalta al sentir la yema de los dedos de la chica. Deja su mano quieta y los dedos se mueven. Parece adecuado aquí se siente muy cerca de ella. Eso le suele asustar pero hoy no. Mira a las estrellas y todo parece quieto.

\- ¿Qué soy su perro ahora o que?-Pregunta.

\- Sí, pues.- Le rasca un poco la cabeza.

Los países son inmortales y sin la muerte no puede haber amores eternos. Es algo cíclico, vuelves a quien te gusta, a quien quieres.

Francisca tiene otras teorías pero acepta también las de la venezolana. 

Andrés es vivo porque nunca pudo ser deshonesto, nunca pudo ser cruel. Y era eso lo que pedían todos, lo que piden todavía de un “varón”. Era lo que le pedían los nobles, los presidentes, España. Que vaya a la guerra sediento de sangre, que domine a los débiles, comenzando con sus “tuteladas” en Nueva Granada: Francisca y María, pasando por los indios, los enemigos. 

Y había hecho cosas innombrables, como todos los países pero lo que le daba más miedo es que se sepa que seguía siendo el niño que adoraba los libros y las música sobre todas las cosas. Por eso, Colombia rara vez se acuesta con Venezuela y Ecuador. Es muy íntimo quizás.

“Es que le conocemos demasiado bien. Y cuando siente que alguien puede verle de verdad se asusta. Es lo que más miedo les da a los hombres.”

Pero aquí en la frontera están muy cerca. En silencio Andrés mira las estrellas con sus ojos siempre curiosos, en la oscuridad sonríe a Francisca que le está mirando.

\- ¿Que me está admirando Francisquita?- Preguntá y es solo un susurro, más bajo que el viento.

\- Sí pues, le compararía con las estrellas pero el poeta es usted. Yo le miro nomás.

Andrés no responde y le da pena sentir que se sonroja.


	3. EcuaBoli [Amores Hallarás]

Son callados los dos. Pero de formas diferentes, Ecuador es tímido a veces, discreto. 

Julio es un es algo cerrado, en sí mismo y hacía los otros, como las montañas piensa el ecuatoriano. Es algo testarudo, seco, como se imagina que serían los montes en su forma humana, cuando los apus bajan por los cerros a las chacras de los indios. Su rabia es terrible y silenciosa, corriendo como la lava debajo de los montes nevados siempre mortal, siempre presente. Su alegría es la fiesta de colores imposible de las nubes cuando cae la tarde en el páramo despejado y la nieve de los montes es un espejo rosado, violeta y naranja y uno no puede dejar de mirar. 

Se lo dice un día y el Bolivia se sonroja y se lo toma como el elogio, la alabanza que es ser comparado a las montañas. 

\- ¿Cual montaña? - Pregunta Julio sus ojos negros carbón, negro inframundo congelando las palabras de Francisco el su garganta.

\- El Illimani Achachilla, pues.- Contesta, porque lo ha pensando.

Tienen algo los dos, hecho de páramos y de silencios. No saben que es pero es algo que el peruano no comparte. Los dos saben lo diferentes que son, lo parecidos que son. Cuando habla en aymara Julio, Francisco no le entiende aunque distingue algunas palabras familiares en esa lengua. Hablan en quechua, Kichwa dicen en Ecuador, sobre los derechos de los indienas ese racismo y culpa que cargan. Julio le habla, le cuenta, se deja aconsejar. Le asusta un poco eso de Francisco. 

El ecuatoriano lo agradece. Siempre le ha causado admiración la fuerza del otro país. En el entierro del Mariscal de Ayacucho el niño lloraba en silencio mientras que Francisco tenía que apretar los dientes para no lastimarse. Bolivia se enfrentaba a Chile y Perú con una determinación que admiraba y una testarudez que no entendía. 

Pero cuando más le gusta es cuando toca el charango. Ya lo dijo Humbolt, los ecuatorianos se alegrán con música triste y él se enamora poco a poco con las canciones andinas, todas tristes que toca en su charango el boliviano. Sonriendo y sin mirarle. 

Francisco como las chicas de los cuentos, a que el boliviano le haga caso, a que baje de las montañas a verle. 

\- ¿Cuando vas a hacer algo? - Pregunta su hermana María.- Sí te gusta el boliviano dile a ver que contesta.

\- No es así la cosa con él, es de otra forma. - Explica.- Yo sé que le gusto algo, pero ya me ha de decir cuando se anime. Igual tiempo hay, lo único que hay ñaña.

\- Así se hacen las cosas en los Andes.- Justifica la Colombiana que tiene alguna idea de como es eso.

El boliviano espera, siente, cuando canta los ojos de Francisco sobre él. Los sintió la primera vez cuando comenzó esto de la música andina. Pero se tenían cariño desde antes. Son amigos, desde hace tiempo incluso desde Cuzco cree. No ha sido nunca una relación primordial pero es algo fuerte, constante. Bolivia quisiera no confiar en nadie pero por más que trata no puede ver ninguna amenaza en el ecuatoriano que le pide otra canción. “Una moderna”, y Julio no se puede negar. 

\- Le tienes esperando.- Dice Paraguay, que se da cuenta siempre de esas cosas. - No le hagas esperar mucho, ah.

Julio solo alza los hombros, porque ya le ha hecho esperar más de los que muchos. Igual no tiene que es esperar mucho más después de eso para tener a Julio besando, es enero y hace frío, la altura de La Paz marea a Francisco o quizás es la mano del Boliviano en su mejilla lo que hace que todo le de vueltas. Es enero y Ecuador le contaba que quería comprarse en el mercado de Alasitas. 

\- ¿Me compro un gallo, o será que tanto poner de cabeza a San Juan me hace un milagrito?

\- No te hagas el gil ecuatoriano.- Reclama Julio. - ¿Que crees que no te veo cuando toco charango?

\- Cuando tocas te ven todos.- Dice Francisco.- Hasta Manuel dice que eres bueno. 

Julio se rie y le besa, por primera vez. No ha besado a nadie en siglos y Francisco se deja. Abrazándole el costado. Sus labios queman como el agua helada de los lagos cuando muerden la piel desnuda en los rituales de los Andes y sus labios amortiguan como la ortiga. Puede parecer raro pero uno solo está vivo, purificado después de meterse en la madrugada en el lago donde flotaban la ortiga y las hojas de coca. 

\- Vos tambien pasaste harto tiempo hecho el gil. - Dice Francisco, pasando una mano por el pelo tan negro y lacio del boliviano. - Ha tiempo ya has de ver visto que estoy camote.

Julio se ríe. 

\- ¡Si pues, pero vivimos tan lejos!- No es eso, no solo eso, es difícil para Julio, confiar en la gente, con la guerra con el Perú ninguno de los dos podía hacer esto. Francisco siempre le ha sonreído, discreto. Pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes.

\- No, si somos casi vecino, si tu me cantas te he de oír nomás.

Julio no puede evitar reírse, más fuerte. Se tiene que alzar un poco para tocar su frente con la del ecuatoriano. 

\- ¿Tengo que hacerte una canción entonces?

Cierra los ojos y solo siente lo cálido de la respiración del otro chico. 

\- Sería bueno, pero tiene que ser, así bien triste.


End file.
